


Hide and seek.

by troubledatheart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledatheart/pseuds/troubledatheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up to a strangely quiet morning, Louis is curious as to what happened to his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and seek.

Waking up to a strangely cold morning, Louis Tomlinson realized his boyfriend Harry Styles wasn't in bed. He wasn't in the loo, or the kitchen. Not the den, the dining room, or anywhere. Harry was missing, it seemed.

  
_"Where the hell is he?_ _"_ he thought to himself. Harry was one to play games, such as hide and seek, tag, or even silly ones like the copy cat game. No one usually won, as mostly it ended up in buttsex. But Louis was good when it didn't end in sexual things. He always found Harry, always caught up to him, even with his disadvantage of shorter legs. But he couldn't this one dawn of daylight. Harry was nowhere to be seen.

~~~

He had finished calling every relative, every friend, every stranger it seemed, looking for his love, when the telephone rang.

  
_"Hello?_ "

  
**"You can't find me. I'm everywhere and no where, all at the same time."** he heard a low raspy voice say.

_"Harry, I'm not in the mood for games. I woke to a fright this morning and you're giving me a fright right now."_

  
**"I'm going to give you some clues. Your first? Look where the door is, and to the left. Grab it, change out of your clothes, and leave."** _  
_  


  
**  
**Louis did as he was told. He grabbed his phone and changed into something appropriate for publicity. He left the flat he shared with his other and waited on the stairs for his next clue. *ding*

**Harry: _Go into the car. Go to the arena where we first met. Go to the loo, second urinal, and text me back for more information._**

  
**_  
_**A game. Of course. Harry Styles, you clever boy. To the very stadium of that The Script concert, the loo, and the urinal. Wonderful.

~~~

There were people dressed nicely, staring at him as he entered. He turned and went to that very urinal and texted Harry.

**Louis: _Now what?_**

**_  
_Harry: _Look down._**

  
**_  
_**In the urinal cake, was a note.

**"Coffee shop. Ask for the suspentions from Marley."**

More traveling for Louis. This is seriously draining his gas.

And so he left, hopefully to his last destination. And whoever Marley was.

~~~

Upon arrival, more people dressed nicely and some were from the stadium. Perfect. Stalkers. He strutted in and asked for what he had been told, but for some odd reason he had not recieved his coffee. Then, the lights went out, aprons flew, music played, and the people in the nice outfits were put in groups. Two groups of men, and two groups of women. One person in each group had a tag on their shirts,  **Alto, Soprano, Bass, and Tenor.** A chair was brought behind him and he sat, waiting for this little game of hide and seek to be over. All this trouble for his boyfriend. Then Harry arrived. **  
**  


  
_**"It's** **time."**_ was all he heard. Then, the song of the day. Marry You.

**_"It's a beautiful night,_ **

****

**_we're looking for something dumb to do._ **

****

**_Hey baby,_ **

****

**_I think I wanna marry you."_ **

****

****

Oh dear. Tears rolled down his cheeks as Harry sang a cover of the hit Bruno Mars song. It was perfect. Absolutely perfect. In the end, Harry was down on one knee.

"Louis. William. Tomlinson. Will you be my husband, my love, my entirety?"

"Yes!" Louis hugged and kissed his fiance, loving every bit of this game they played. No buttsex needed. It was already too perfect.

~~~

And so it was fulfilled that the couple was married, and buttsex continued most nights.  ~~and then asian babies were adopted bc racist~~  


  
~~  
~~The end.


End file.
